Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters
Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters, to pierwsza wersja przewodnika do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40073). Podręcznik wydano w 1994 roku i jego autorem jest Rick D. Stuart. Zawartość *Introduction **Who Profits? **Time Frames **Problem Solvers **The Challenge *Chapter One - Bounty Hunting: The Profession, The Professionals **What's In a Name **Different Names, Different Faces **Who's Who In Bounties **Imperial Bounty Hunters **Guild Bounty Hunters **Independent Bounty Hunters **The Bounty Hunter Creed **Bounty Hunter Etiquette **Imperial Perspectives **An Ongoing Rivalry **Hunting In The New Republic *Chapter Two - Character Creation **A Serious Concern **Finishing The Hunter **Comparisons And Contrasts **Bounty Hunter Template (from Second edition) **Independent Hunter Template **Guild Hunter Template **Imperial Hunter Template **Developing Your Own Template ***Determine Background ***Determine Attributes ***Note Special Abilities ***Allocate Skills and Skill Dice ***Equip the Character ***Gamemaster Approval ***Who Am I? ***Capture Delayed ***Challenger ***Connoisseur ***Droid Hunter ***Flamboyant ***Gentleman Hunter ***Grand Seducer ***Minimalist ***Perfectionist ***Renegade Hunter ***Retriever ***Scientific Hunter ***Secret Hand ***Sinister Power ***Sportsman ***Tag-Teamer ***Taster of Blood ***Terrorist ***Tinkerer *Chapter Three - The Business **A Price On One's Head **The Permit System **A License To Hunt **Whom Did You Wish to Acquire? **Permission to Present Criminal **Target Permits **Sector Permits **System Permits **Capture Permits **Applying The System **A Special Priority **Remandation **Bounty Classifications **A Word on Bounties Addressing Multiple Crimes **Most Wanted and Locate and Detain Bounties **Galactic Bounties **Regional Bounties **Sector Bounties **System Bounties **Local Bounties **Other Imperial Bounties **LAACDocs **Private Postings **Posting Agencies **Postings In Corporate Territories **Illegal Bounties **Information Services ***Imperial Office of Criminal Investigations ***Posting Agencies **Expeditors **Receivers **Credits on The Blaster Head ***Payment In Kind ****Deferred Bounty Payments ****Land Grant ****Mining Interests ****Water Rights ****Stock ****Art Objects ****Goods and Services ****Free Transportation *Chapter Four - The Hunt **The Hunt's The Thing **The Attitude of the Hunt **SEPI Principle **Selection **Evaluation **Preparation **Implementation *Chapter Five - Modes of Operation **Gamemastering ***Single Contest ***Competition Hunts ***Team Efforts ***Hunter And Hunted **Scope of The Hunt **Flow of the Adventure **Match the Hunter and the Hunted **Challenge the Characters **Atmosphere **Player Notes ***Contacts ***Be Subtle ***Be Observant ***Be Flexible ***Don't Get Greedy ***Be Clever *Chapter Six - Hunter Notables **Tyionsis Cex **Jodo Kast **Moxin Tark **Zuckuss **Yarr Gatonne **Saras Krenin **Sabran **Bossk **Baraduk **Dengar **Boba Fett **Galasett **Tyrn Jiton **Alic & Vika Surn **Reglis Taal **Tantor **Zardra **Armx **GSAD-43 **4-LOM **Grefnakk **Malis **Carn'ar **H'rinnrada **Morr **Illist Mandrep **Garim Ayrvn **Gradress Nall **Janildakara **Stavrin Hevix **Wexlann Tarn **Dalmeidan Kretch **Aglar Orin **Tesslar **Chenlambec **Ravallian Dast *Chapter Seven - Equipment **Tools of the Crimson Trade **Weapons ***ABC Scrambler ***Electronet ***Neural Inhibitor ***Micro-Grenade Launcher ***Prax "Blast and Smash" Energy Rifle ***Pulse Rifle ***Stun Cloak ***Wrist Lasers **Armor **Doubler Suit **Reflect Body Glove **Confinement Apparatus ***Force Cage ***Magnacuffs ***Magnaharness ***Man Trap ***Restraint Capsule **Miscellaneous Equipment ***Armored Droid **HSS Thruster Pack **Luma Flare **Motion Sensor Array *Chapter Eight - Bounty Hunter Guilds And Related Agencies **Corporate Images **Guild Membership Advantages **Equipment **Information **Mediation **Reciprocity **Repairs **Reputation **Retirement **Sanctuary **Training **The Down Side **Major Bounty Hunters Guilds ***House Benelex ***House Neuvalis ***House Paramexor ***House Renliss ***House Salaktori ***House Tresario ***Mantis Syndicate ***Ragnar syndicate ***Skine Bounty Hunter College ***The Slavar Syndicate *Chapter Nine - Two for the Price of One **Adventure Background **The Problem **Principal Characters ***Cressic Linrec ***Pallas Quintell ***Militia Troops ***Kallistan Miners ***Sand Bear **Timeline **Setting The Stage **A Diversion Indeed... **SEPI in Action ***Selection ***Evaluation ***Location Determination ***Target Support Assessment ***Target Threat Analysis **Preparation Procedure **Implementation Procedure ***The Confrontation ***Rumors Abound **Random Events **Locations ***Trevalis ***Mindori ***Vexen ***Galas ***Jondrell's Escape Pod ***Rinn's Refinery ***Mercenary Drop Site ***Pallas's Rebel Camp **Rewards Przygody RPG *Two for the Price of One Krótkie teksty fabularne *The Other Side of the Story *Termination With Extreme Prejudice *Specially Qualified *Buyer's Market *Do You Take This Man Hunter *Sore Loser *What's In A Name *This Guy Just Doesn't Care *Almost Had 'Im *Guild Justice Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Blank Imperial Peace-Keeping Certificate *Representative Imperial Peace-Keeping Certificate *Bounty Hunter Slang *Imperial Bounty Registration *Notice of Imperial Remandation *Wanted by The Empire *There Has Been, It Seems, A Clerical Error *Tyionsis Cex - dane postaci *Jodo Kast - dane postaci *Kast's Battle Armor - dane zbroi (Modified Mandalorian Battle Armor) *Moxin Tark - dane postaci *Zuckuss - dane postaci *Yarr Gatonne - dane postaci *Saras Krenin - dane postaci *Sabran - dane postaci *Bossk - dane postaci *Baraduk - dane postaci *Dengar - dane postaci *Boba Fett - dane postaci *Galasett - dane postaci *Tyrn Jiton - dane postaci *Alic Surn - dane postaci *Vika Surn - dane postaci *Widow Maker - dane statku (Incom Explorer Scout Ship) *Reglis Taal - dane postaci *Tantor - dane postaci *Zardra - dane postaci *IG-88 - dane droida (Holowan Mechanicals IG-88 Assassin Droid) *Armx - dane droida (Modified MerenData Espionage Droid) *GSAD-43 - dane droida (Rogue Armorer Droid) *4-LOM - dane droida (Industrial Automaton 4-LOM Protocol Droid) *Grefnakk - dane postaci *Malis - dane postaci *Carn'ar - dane postaci *H'rinnrada - dane postaci *Morr - dane postaci *Illist Mandrep - dane postaci *Garim Ayrvn - dane postaci *Gradress Nall - dane postaci *Janildakara - dane postaci *Stavrin Hevix - dane postaci *Wexlann Tarn - dane postaci *Dalmeidan Kretch - dane postaci *Aglar Orin - dane postaci *Tesslar - dane postaci *Chenlambec - dane postaci *Ravallian Dast - dane postaci *ABC Scrambler - dane wyposażenia (Modified Loronar ABX-110 Tube-Launched ABC Scrambler) *Electronet - dane wyposażenia (Golon Arms RGL-80 electronet grenade) *Neural Inhibitor - dane wyposażenia (Mennotor DAS-430 Neural Inhibitor) *Micro-Grenade Launcher - dane wyposażenia (Locris Syndicates Model MGL-1) *Prax "Blast and Smash" Energy Rifle - dane wyposażenia (Prax Arms Model AXM-50 "Blast and Smash") *Bounty Hunter Equipment *Pulse Rifle - dane wyposażenia (Corondexx VES-700 Pulse Rifle) *Rocket Launcher - dane wyposażenia (Locris Syndicates Model RDP-12 Rocket Launcher) *Stun Cloak - dane wyposażenia (Koromondain PDS, Inc. Model SVT-300) *Wrist Lasers - dane wyposażenia (Koromondain PDS, Inc. Model RLW-77) *Corellian HuntSuit - dane wyposażenia *Koromondain Half-Vest - dane wyposażenia (Modified Koromondain PDS, Inc. Mk 45 Protective Vest) *Cresh Luck Armor - dane wyposażenia (Modified Creshaldyne Industries Riot Armor) *Corondexx Blast Vest - dane wyposażenia *Camo Armor - dane wyposażenia (Creshaldyne Industries Scout Armor) *Smasher Armor - dane wyposażenia (Modified Locris Syndicates Personal Protection Suit) *A3AA Personal Defense Module - dane wyposażenia (Corellian Technologies A3AA Personal Defense Module) *Doubler Suit - dane wyposażenia (Modified Corellidyne Holographic Projector Double Suit) *Reflect Body Glove - dane wyposażenia (Syncronics ENVC-370 Glove) *Force Cage - dane wyposażenia (Damorind Securities Model S-3) *Magnacuffs - dane wyposażenia (Loris Syndicated Securities MCI-100) *Magnaharness - dane wyposażenia (Loris Syndicated Securities MCI-200) *Man Trap - dane wyposażenia (Ubrikkian R-TechApp Man Trap) *Restraint Capsule - dane wyposażenia (Damorind Securities RPC-12) *Armored Droid - dane droida (House Paramexor Squire Armorer Droid) *HSS Thruster Pack - dane wyposażenia (Greshnohr DRPV-78 Rocket Pack) *Luma Flare - dane wyposażenia (Salamini Chemical Munitions Model-3287) *Motion Sensor Array - dane wyposażenia (NeuroSaav MacroMotionMonitor) *House Benelex - dane organizacji (House Benelex Bounty Hunters Guild) *House Neuvalis - dane organizacji (House Neuvalis Bounty Hunters Guild) *House Paramexor - dane organizacji (Paramexor Guild of Hunters) *House Renliss - dane organizacji (House Renliss Bounty Hunters Guild) *House Salaktori - dane organizacji (House Salaktori Bounty Hunters Guild) *House Tresario - dane organizacji (House Tresario Bounty Hunters Guild) *Mantis Syndicate - dane organizacji (Mantis Bounty Hunter Syndicate) *Ragnar syndicate - dane organizacji (Ragnar Bounty Hunter Syndicate) *Skine Bounty Hunter College - dane organizacji (Skine Independent Bounty Hunter College) *The Slavar Syndicate - dane organizacji (The Sygerian Slaver Syndicate) *Rovan Tresario - dane postaci *Gratina Renliss - dane postaci *Jalindas Renliss - dane postaci *Jeslor Salaktori - dane postaci *Janq Paramexor - dane postaci *Cressic Linrec - dane postaci *Kallistas - dane planety *Pallas Quintell - dane postaci *Sand Bear - dane zwierzęcia *Sirenas Firil - dane postaci *Demos Traxen - dane postaci *Chandrex Grenn - dane postaci *Dengless Rinn - dane postaci *Tarquin Zian - dane postaci *Red Fang - dane statku (Modified Incom A-24 Sleuth) *Jondrell Inx - dane postaci *Kallistas (diagram 1) - mapa *Kallistas (diagram 2) - mapa *Trevalis (diagram 3) - mapa *Mindori (diagram 4) - mapa *Vexen (diagram 5) - mapa *Pallas's Base Camp (diagram 6) - mapa Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *Ya Never Can Tell... *Listy gończe: **Wanted Alive - Maxig Kress **Wanted Dead or Alive - Ulicx Vinaq **Wanted Alive - Malindin Gevarak **Wanted Alive - Cherioer *You Never Can Tell *Makin' It Happen Fikcyjne publikacje ze świata Star Wars *Ending And Beginnings: An Autobiogra - autor: Reglis Taal *Foundation Creed of Salaktori Hunter Guild *Great Hunts I've Lived To Tell About - autor: Valken Gresh Credits *design: Rick D. Stuart *development & editing: Bill Smith *graphics: Tom ONeill *interior art: Mike Vilardi, Terry Pavlet, David Plunkett *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *associate publisher & treasurer: Denise D. Palter *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Bill Smith, Ed Stark, Peter Schweighofer *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Nicole Black, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager: Bill Olmesdahl *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Kimberly Riccio *billing: Amy Giacobbe de:Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters en:Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters nl:Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters pl:Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)